Shadows
by Suciel
Summary: Illuto Zoldyck is his new name. It all started when she woke up as a boy, he soon became somewhat frustrated at the family drama his bothers had caused. Illuto hope he could at least have a cup of tea peacefully.
1. Chapter 1 - Family

**Hey this idea was stuck in my head for quite a while now, so I decided to put it into a story. If you see any mistakes be sure to tell.**

 **(Warning: While Illuto is the main character for this story, he does not have main character syndrome. So he is not that of a main character material and I don't plan to make him like that. This is simply a story of an Oc. So he is like a main character in this story, but a side character from Canon.)**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the picture, but I do own my ideas and OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rena, please give the answer for question four." The math teacher spoke.

"Hmm...5.3?" I hesitantly answered.

Then the teacher sighed, "That's correct, but next time pay attention to class rather than daydreaming."

Laughing at being caught red-handed I replied, "Ok."

I refocused my attention to the board, but to be bored after ten minutes of staring at numbers. I let out a yawn at the sleepy atmosphere of the classroom, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

'Ring~!' The bell had rung and many stood up heading to the direction of the exit.

I myself also packed my bag and slip it on my shoulders, going with the flow of the crowd to the front door I had my attention on my phone not paying attention to my surround at all.

Walking down the stairs I checked the latest updated mangas and clicked on Hunter X Hunter.

It seems like the author finally went out of hiatus. I had read it when a long time ago so my memories of it is kind of fuzzy. I just downloaded the chapters this morning so I just need to re-read it.

"Watch out!" I heard someone scream in my direction. The boxes of a female teacher fell to my direction, I stumbled then descended from a high spot.

I fell head straight to the ground.

When the floor made contact with my head I had lost my conscious.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Newborn**

"He's so beautiful..." A woman's voice spoke as she held a small bundle in her arms.

The man with blond-white hair grunted at his wife and stared at his firstborn, "He will grow up strong, to be the next head of the Zoldyck family."

"What will we name him, Silva?" The wife of Silva's asked.

The current head of the Zoldyck family thought for a moment then smiled. He brought his hand and pet the short white hair on his son's head.

"He would be named Illuto, Illuto Zoldyck," Silva answered his wife.

The small bundle of joy shifted and scrunched up his face, awoken by the conversation between the pair of the new parents.

Kikyo admired her son's features. He has white hair just like his father and the same nose as her's. Illuto gave a big yawn and opened his eyes, the colouring of his eyes are like her own eyes, Black.

'Where am I?' Rena thought to herself as she observed her surrounding.

She was in the hallway one moment then suddenly when she woke up she was in this luxurious bedroom.

"Illuto, you finally woke up." The unfamiliar woman said.

'Illuto? Who is that?' Rena thought.

Rena tried looking around and spotted a man beside the bed. They both looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't get a grip of who they were.

"Silva, please inform father of Illuto's birth." The woman spoke to the tall man.

The white-blond haired man gave a 'Un' as an answer and left the room. Rena's attention was focused on the man heading to the exit then it struck her.

'Silva! That's Killua's father, that means the woman holding me is Kikyo.' Rena is now shocked by the realisation. 'Am I in Hunter X Hunter world now? But as I remember there is no Illuto in the story.'

"What's wrong Illuto? Mama is here." Kikyo cooed at her.

'Is she calling me Illuto? Am I Illuto? But if I'm here as their child wouldn't that mess up the story?'

It was not long when Silva returned with an elderly man by his side. Rena recognised his appearance and could instantly identify him as Zeno, he had his hands behind his back and his body hunched forward.

"Is that Illuto?" Zeno asked the couple.

"Yes, father."

Zeno's gaze landed on his grandson's face. It seems like he had inherited the Zoldyck's white hair, but the thing couldn't be said for his eyes. While himself and Silva had pale eyes, Illuto certainly has dark eyes like his mother.

"Silva, Illuto as the firstborn will have to be burden with immense training, I want you to start feeding him weak poison once he reaches one year old," Zeno instructed his son.

"I understand," Silva said.

* * *

 **6 months old**

Now that Rena from the other world became Illuto from the Hunter world, she now he has a lot of time (an advantage of being a baby) to plan and decide what he would do.

The sudden change of gender certainly did gave him a shock, but he wouldn't mind at all because he acted more of a tomboy in Rena's life

Would he want to return to Rena's life?

No... there is no significance in that life.

Rena's parents divorced and had married others, she had to move houses many times and her friends constantly change. She constantly drowns herself to the internet to get through the depressing nights.

He did not have any reasons to go back.

At least in this life, this family cared for each other, well, kind of in a messed up way. But at least people cared.

When he overheard he was the first born and apparent heir to the Zoldyck family, he went into a frenzy where he fried his brain, 'Wasn't Illumi the firstborn!? Why am I the heir!?'

After calming himself down he calmly assesses the situation, Illumi was first born and he wasn't the heir. Then there must be a possibility where he will not be heir after all.

It had been mentioned many time in the story that Killua was a prodigy so it's no big deal. It's not like he would get attached with being the heir.

Though what really worried him was his existence in the story.

The temporary hair worried if his appearance in the story would cause a butterfly effect. Surely Illuto's appearance in the Hunter world should not be that drastic of a change, there will be slight alterations but it should not a problem.

He vows to not change the plot dramatically.

Since it's not in his personality to meddle with something that is not his business.

"Illuto!" His mother barged into his nursery room.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his mother, who wore an oddly happy expression.

"You're going to be a big brother!" Kikyo announced.

Ah.

Illumi is already on his way.

* * *

 **1 year old**

Illuto had a few odd developments in his life lately.

When they start to feed him solid foods (gooey mush) he has gotten sick for a few days and the food tasted a little off. Then he remembered when he was a newborn, Zeno mentioning feeding him poison.

To build up his immune to poison, he was stuck in bed feverish for a week. Finally, the fever settled and his small body slowly adapts to the foreign poison in his system.

He really wanted to sue his grandfather.

'Who willingly feeds their children poison!?'

Well, apparently this family of assassins.

The butlers who took care of Illuto, they first noted Illuto-sama was a quiet baby when they fed him food he would pull a face of a grimace. While that is hilarious, it is unprofessional for them to giggle at the heir.

Illuto thought if the food is bad enough, then his mother is on a whole new level.

His mother would visit him most of the days, while his father would drop in once a while. While she is not as annoying depicted in the show, those hugs of her's should be toned down a bit for the sake of his back and maybe the high pitched squeals.

Kikyo tried standing him on his two legs and watch him attempted to walk for the first time. At first, he had support from his pregnant mother, but once she let go of her hands he plopped to the ground.

"How cute!" Illuto mother squealed and her electronic visor undoubtedly recording the event.

"Illuto-chan! Come to Okaa-chan!" Kikyo cheered for her young boy.

The temporary heir would love to give an annoyed grunt to his mother's voice but decided against it.

He reluctantly used his arms to push himself up and stumbled to his mother. Kikyo held her arms out and caught him once he reached her. She gave her son a huge hug for the first steps in his life.

Kikyo was a normal (not so normal) mother. She wouldn't screech or have that over possessive tendencies yet like shown in the show. Illuto predicts, once Killua is born, the ear-killing screech shall occur. He should prepare for his ears to get blown off.

* * *

 **1 year 6 month old**

When Illumi was born, he couldn't see the cute baby as the psychotic (brother complex) man he would grow up to be. Illumi was innocent and undoubtedly the shimmer in his eyes will undoubtedly disappear soon as he entered the family business.

"Otou-san, what's his name?" Illuto asked his father, though he already knew the answer.

"Illumi." The white-haired man replied to his son.

"I see...Illumi." The mistress tested the name on her tongue.

And thus the welcoming of Illumi to the world was shortly celebrated by the trio. Soon after, Silva had to return to his quarters to prepare for his next job. Which left the white haired boy to accompany his mother.

"He's so small…" He said to no one particular.

Illuto never had the exposure of being an older sibling, no one had told him the feeling of protectiveness towards the small newborn is this great.

He hears his mother giggled, in which he lifted his head up.

"Promise me that you're going to be the best brother." His mother gently spoke while petting his head.

That is when Kikyo had said those words, Illuto realised, they aren't just fictional characters.

He is not living in a fake world.

They are not people in a show where he would watch as a child. All this time he had regarded them as unimportant.

They are real living people.

This is his world now.

And they are family.

"I promise." He said with a clear devotion to looking after his brothers.

In the future, many of Killua's difficulty was caused by the small baby sleeping so peacefully in his mother's arms.

It's distressing to comprehend the outcomes of his younger brothers.

You know the vow where he wouldn't want to meddle with the main affairs, screw that.

He vows to look after his brothers and family.

But sadly Zeno was not present as he was requested from a job he could not deny, the pay was handsome so he had to skip out on the birth of his second grandson.

But regardless, Illuto would frequently visit his younger brother. Watching by the crib that used to be his, he caressed the cheeks of Illumi's and wondered if he could stay small forever.

'Maaaan, there is so much family drama in the future. What a drag!' Illuto thought to himself.

* * *

 **2 years old**

Illuto was bored.

He was playing with Illumi, but his brother needed to nap and he was left with nothing to do. He wandered around the mansion aimlessly with his now longer hair swaying as he walked.

He was left to ponder, having to notice the difference of treatment between himself and his little brother.

Illumi did not receive the same love as Illuto did. Kikyo's love was more towards her first child and Silva was slowly appearing less, which did not help. No wonder the dynamic of the Zoldycks was messed up. Isolation and favouritism had caused many of the unique personalities.

Zeno was heading back to his quarters. But noticing his eldest grandson wandering, he observed the expression on Illuto's face. The blank emotion did not help with his observation, so he decided to approach him.

"Illuto, you have some time?" Zeno informed Illuto of his presence when he spoke.

The heir turned around to the voice that belonged to his grandfather.

"It seems like both of us have nothing to do. Would you want to follow me to play a game of Shogi?" Zeno questioned.

"I would love to, Ojiisan," Illuto replied following his grandfather.

'I had played Shogi before, but my memories are quite fuzzy.' The younger heir tried browsing Rena's collection of memories, to see if he still remembers.

Zeno is no fool when he observed his oldest grandchild. Underneath the polite mask he had worn, he could tell Illuto is a genius no matter what anyone tells him. Illuto did not hide his intelligence, it is more of he never mentioned it; smart kid.

Many would assume at first glance Illuto's intelligence if of a child, but the mental capacity of that child is beyond a two years old.

Zeno arrived at his room and pulled out a wooden Shogi board and set it on the table. He carefully explained the rules to the white-haired boy, amused when the boy soaked all the information of the rules. If this turns out right, Zeno could estimate the approximate mental intelligence Illuto holds.

"Please, let us have a good game." Zeno bowed to his opponent.

Illuto bowed back as a courtesy to be polite.

Then the game began, Zeno took his Rook and moved it up. With a calculated stare, he watched his heir's hand also picking up a Rook and moved it up.

With the time passing by the game started to meet the end of the round, Illuto had been cornered by his grandfather many times and he barely even see the point where the trap was laid for him. With his King trapped by the Rook and Gold General, he couldn't move his King to a safe spot.

"Checkmate." His grandfather spoke.

"Ojiisan, that was a great match," Illuto said, admiring his grandfather's skill in Shogi.

"You had a chance to trap my King a few moves ago, but why didn't you? The game will not progress further and you would have become the winner." Zeno's eyes made contact with the black eyes.

"Huh?" Illuto dumbfounded by the news.

Zeno gave a sigh, but he founded what he wanted. Illuto is certainly a smart boy if with time he would have been better in the game. Considering this is the first time he played the game. While he is indeed a genius; the match had gone for 20 minutes, Zeno is impressed with how the game progressed.

"You could have cornered my King from a few moves before I moved my Gold General in your direction," Zeno informed his grandchild.

"Hmm." Illuto looked at the board again to see the position of the wooden pieces. "Ah!" He now can see the time when the left side was weakened due to his grandfather's General ascending to his King.

"I see, I did not realise that." Illuto felt disappointed with the new information.

The grandfather of the heir studied the small boy. With the correct training, the young heir could be considered a monster in both physically and mentally. He liked to see the outcome if he personally trains the heir.

"Ojiisan, would you mind for another round?" Illuto questioned.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Zeno responded.

* * *

 **3 years old**

Illuto is considering that God hates him.

Just after his third birthday, he was ready for training and homeschooling.

And man, the training was brutal considering that Zeno was the one directing his routine. First thing in the morning he was stretching his body in weird positions, apparently to build flexibility. But screw that, his pelvis is aching so much. He wasn't a very flexible person in Rena's life and bending his legs one-eighty to do a split, he first flinched at the idea.

He then has to run around the mansion with weights after having his pelvis damaged by the previous activity. And don't forget when Zeno threw balls at his legs to train his reflexes, he would trip when he was too slow to dodge the ball.

But the homeschooling was a breeze for him, considering being a teenager in his previous life.

The time when he has breaks are lunch, dinner and time to head to bed.

Now with a packed schedule, the temporary heir had no time for his younger brother. With only limited time of dropping in every day, Illuto tried making the best out of it.

Illumi is now 2 years old with the exposure to only his immediate family and servants he would tend to get bored. Without his older brother visiting him more often, he would have nothing to do. But when his brother was in training his mother would come to his room.

Not to mention when Kikyo was in a need of dressing up her two sons as girls, always wanting girls she had to result using her boys to satisfy her needs. Illuto wouldn't mind having to cross-dress, being a girl in Rena's life.

But even being a male, he was prettier than her previous life! How unfair!

"Illuto, Illumi. Some time in your career you would need to disguise and fool your target, so remember the correct way to put on a dress." Their mother instructed them.

Illuto loved this Kikyo compared to post Killua's Kikyo. She was their mother while she wasn't the best one in the world, she filled the role of the mother very well. Just a few more years till Killua is born. Illuto would make the best of the current Kikyo as much as he could, he hoped he could tone the annoyance down for his brothers.

* * *

 **4 years old**

Throughout the year Zeno upped the training routine. He threw Illuto into the electricity room, which was designed to torture but it was an exception for family members in training. The young heir wished that Killua would be born sooner so he wouldn't have to bear the brutal training. But as time gone by, he had now gotten accustomed to the training.

It was also at the same time where Illumi was beginning his own training, supervised by Silva.

"Ne, Ojiisan." Illuto moved his pawn.

"Yeah?" The grandfather of the temporary heir moved his Rook and looked up from the board.

"If there was a person with more potential than me in this family, would that person be the heir?" Illuto dropped the bomb while having Killua in his mind. That was a question he waited 4 years to ask.

Zeno calmly assessed his grandchild when he moved the Lances.

"If you're talking about Illumi having more potential than you, then yes, he would be the heir." His grandfather confirmed whilst moving his Bishop. "But that would be highly unlikely, my training is different to Silva's and I am training you to become the successor."

"But what if a younger sibling was born and possess more potential?" Illuto asked countering the Knight with his Gold General.

"Why you ask? Worried about your position being stolen?" Zeno smirked at the young child.

The heir broke his concentration from the board and gave a rare genuine smile, "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"But whatever you ask, you are the current heir, you are expected to carry on the family's tradition until if a new successor is born." His grandfather responded. Surprised slightly when Illuto broke his mask with the smile.

The game progressed with the sound of wooden pieces tapping the board, "Checkmate." Zeno once again became the winner of the round.

The match had now lasted for around one hour now. Zeno is pleased with the tactics Illuto came up with and the general improvement of the game. Soon he would have a great opponent to play against.

Illuto looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was night time, he got up stretching his legs. They had played for a long time and now it's almost for him to return to his room.

"Goodnight Ojiisan, I will see you tomorrow morning." Illuto headed to the exit.

Just as he opened the huge doors, his grandfather stopped him in his tracks.

Zeno closed his eyes and said, "Remember Illuto, you are the current heir and I expect the best out of you."

"Of course." He left the room

* * *

 **5 years old.**

Blood.

The blood stained his hands.

He couldn't stay here anymore longer or else he would be caught by the security.

Illuto was sent to his first assassin mission, to assassinate the leader of an opposing mafia boss of his client.

He couldn't understand the feeling he was experiencing. He was brought up as a ruthless assassin in this life. But the memories of Rena had made him feel remorse for killing the man.

He silently slipped in the darkness of the alleyway and sensed a presence behind him.

"Good work." The voice of his grandfather illuminated the alley.

His grandfather was watching him doing his work, then he just saw that he hesitated for one second.

"You yourself know that assassin's don't hesitate. It's understandable for your first mission but if that happens in your next, it could cost your life. You must cast away your emotions during the missions." Zeno informed.

"I understand."

"Now you have finished the first mission I could finally teach you Nen," Zeno said.

"Nen?" Illuto asked.

He once wondered if it's okay to practice on his own to learn Nen, he did meditate and saw the white aura floating around. Without proper guidance he would have a hard time truly master the properties of Nen, so he waited for his grandfather to mention something about it.

You would say he waited like a fool to learn Nen, but if he did mention it to Zeno it would raise suspicion. Illuto can be a very patient boy, he is always patient in this life to wait for the story to progress to the main canon. So waiting is no problem for him.

Zeno took the question as if he didn't know what Nen was. "Yes. Now let's head back."

They both took an airship back to Kukuroo mountain, the trip was drowned in a comfortable silence where Illuto would clean his hands with wet wipes and the knife he used on the mission.

They had arrived at the testing gates of the front garden of the Zoldyck.

When Illuto first left the mansion for the first time he didn't consider the gate to be this big but seeing it in real life certainly beat the ones shown in the manga (anime).

Illuto and Zeno were greeted by the guard by the gates as they walked to the gate.

His grandfather went first and easily pushed all the seven doors. Illuto watched his grandfather walk in, he waited patiently for the doors to close then proceeded to get ready to push the doors. He used his two arms and got it open to the third door.

Wasn't that the same weight Killua could push when he was twelve.

The two Zoldyck walk up the forest and arrive at the inner gates of the mansion. A butler was stationed there greeted them and stepped aside, letting them pass through.

"What I am going to teach you is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy," Zeno informed. "It is constantly surrounding any living being and you would have to meditate to control the flow of Nen."

"Ah, I see. So that is what it's called." Illuto kept up his lying facade. "This white flow is called Nen."

Zeno doesn't seem surprised at all. "It seems you already know about, then I could pick up the speed with your Nen training."

Illuto wants to cry, his big mouth shouldn't have said that.

He was told to follow Zeno to the training room. A butler was ordered to get a glass full of water and a leaf.

"I want you to put your hands by the glass and concentrate on your Nen." Illuto's grandfather instructed.

He did just that, but nothing happened to the water, "Try tasting it."

The heir dipped his pinkie in the water and tasted briny saltwater, scrunching his face in disgust he turned to the chuckling elder.

"You're a Transmuter, just like myself and your father. This makes it easier to teach you. Transmutation allows your aura to mimic properties of a substance." Zeno said. "To start off with, your main task for the week is to decide on a property, once you decided on which one we can work from there. But, alongside I shall teach you the four major principles of Nen."

"I understand."

* * *

'Hmm, what should I do?' Illuto thought as he flipped the textbooks, hoping he could find something to base his Nen off from.

He was flipping aimlessly, then something caught his attention.

 _The science behind Shadows:_

 _A **shadow** is a dark area where light from a light source is blocked by an opaque object. It occupies all of the three-dimensional volumes behind an object with light in front of it. The cross section of a shadow is a two-dimensional silhouette or a reverse projection of the object blocking the light._

'Oh! I could use this!'

"Knock, knock" The noise came from the door.

"Yes?" Illuto questioned.

"It's me, Illuto-niisan." Illumi's voice came from behind the door.

"Come in." The white hair responded.

The door opened to a small boy of four years old. Illumi did not have his signature long hair yet, but the eyes of the child had already lost their innocents.

"What's wrong?" The older of the two asked.

"Mother has been bothering me more now that she is carrying a child," Illumi stated.

Illuto could empathise with Illumi. But currently, as the heir he is training with his grandfather, Kikyo did not often bother him. The same couldn't be the same for Illumi though.

"Do you just want a breather from mother?" The white hair asked.

"Yeah." The younger answered.

Illuto chuckled, "That is understandable, but in half an hour I would have to meet up with Ojiisan. So you would only have limited time away from Mother."

"That's fine." That is enough time to catch up with his older brother.

* * *

 **6 years old**

Today is a rare day where Illuto has a break from training and work.

"Illuto-niisan, is mother going to be okay?" The five years old Illumi asked after hearing the screams of his mother.

Illuto looks down at his younger brother and smiled, "Mother will be fine, she is birthing our little brother. Remember Illumi, a big brother's duty is to protect our younger siblings and well, of course, our family."

"A big brother..." Illumi whispered.

The screams suddenly ceased and the cry of a baby illuminated the hallway.

Silva opened the doors and said, "You two can come in now."

They both walked in and saw their mother exhausted but happy with the small bundle of blankets in her arms. He is a big baby, no wonder why the screams were louder than he remembered.

"Illuto, Illumi come closer and meet your brother," Kikyo told her boys.

They came closer to the bed and saw the very chubby cheeks of their brother's.

"What's his name, Okaa-san?" Illuto asked.

"Milluki, Milluki Zoldyck." Was the answer from their father.

* * *

"Illuto, what are you trying to create?" A voice came from behind.

The white-haired boy turned to his Father.

"A move called Shadow Step. I have been practising for a while now, Otou-san. Do you want to see?" Illuto said.

"Ho?"

He concentrated his Nen to his shadow and slipped in, Illuto appeared in a totally different location, the shadow made by the water bottle. He emerged from the shadow, regaining his body once again.

"Indeed, this would be very convenient considering our line of work," Silva commented.

When Illuto notice the lack of his grandfather he asked, "Ne Otou-san, where is Ojii-san?"

"He had a job to do, so I am filling in for today," Silva said.

"Oh, okay."

Silva thought to himself for a moment and then said, "Now, Illuto I want you to come at me with everything you have learned."

"Understood, Otou-san."

While Illuto doesn't know the full strength of his father, he certainly knows Silva have daily reports of the progress of his training. With the limited information from Rena, Illuto knew he wouldn't be able to land a hit on his father. But Illuto still needs to impress his father.

"Come, Illuto." Silva commanded.

With that single sentence, the white-haired boy immediately threw together a plan. His aim is to reach the switch to close the lights, heightening his control over the darkness will give him better mobility in his terrain.

With a gleam in Silva's eyes, Illuto knew Silva knows his plan.

'Ah, he already figured it out. Damn.'

He has no choice but to use the limited shadows to maneuver around. And with his natural speed, he won't know if he could get around his father.

Illuto dashed head straight to his father. If this goes smoothly, he could distract his father and using that chance he could go straight to the switch. Thus ending the spar. The heir lifted his arms and gave a punch but to be blocked. He then twists his body to kick his father's head but to also meet thin air.

'Tsk…' This was getting frustrating after a while, but he must stay calm. If an assassin could not keep his cool then, they're not worthy to be called an assassin.

His father isn't even breaking a sweat and still has his awareness up.

'Damn, his father is a monster.'

With a breath, he calmed his body and mind.

'Wait…' He thought in realisation. 'I could use that! I don't want to use it on family, but I have no choice.'

With a new set of determination, Illuto manipulated nen. Coating his hands, he rushed to the shadows where his father stood. He gave a brief feint at his father's arms and was dodged, with this golden chance he went directly to the shadows of his father.

He then proceeded to rip the shadow, thus rendering the current head's left arm useless. With the new opportunity, he attacked from the left side.

His punch connected with Silva's face, but...

"Illuto, you've gotten strong…" He heard his father spoke.

Before he could react he was slammed down to the floor. The young heir could feel the tremendous force that was behind the grab.

Silva eyed his son and loosen his hold, "Good job."

Most certainly the match was over and he had lost. But thrill that he got from the fight…

...It was addicting…

Unconsciously he let a grin slid on his face. But when he noticed, he stopped the smiling. This is not like him, he shouldn't be grinning. He never grinned before.

"Otou-san, what's this feeling?" Illuto asked.

Silva observed his heir. His son is undoubtedly the most serene child he has ever seen. The fact when a grin had appeared on his face, Silva couldn't believe when the kid started to ooze bloodlust.

"You're emitting bloodlust and the fight got your adrenaline pumping." The older white hair answered. "What you're feeling is the desire to defeat stronger opponents."

"Oh, I see. Then I must control myself, it might interfere with my work." Illuto responded, then he remembered that he had to give back his father's shadow. "Ah! Otou-san, let me fix your arm."

Silva watched as his son grab the darken transparent air and walked to him, he got to the ground and reattached the shadows. He then can now move his arms again.

'What a power…' Silva though. 'What did my father taught him?"

Zeno is teaching a monster in the art of assassination.

* * *

 **End.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Existance

**Hey, from the reviews I received. I decided I would make a new chapter. Do remember Illuto don't have main character syndrome so he is not the perfect main character.**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the picture, but I do own my ideas and OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **7 years old**

'This is heaven…' The young white haired boy's eyes glazed when he held his cup of tea.

With the guidance of Zeno, he had managed to establish himself with his new power. Now that he was drilled with the Zoldyck's teaching, his grandfather deemed him more than enough to be independent to take care of his daily training.

No, he is not slacking off. Illuto Zoldyck, the heir of the most infamous family of assassins would never slack off.

He is just taking a break after all that hard work.

The mellow sound of the chimes rang as Illuto sat outside sipping his cup of tea. The scenery of his garden had relaxed every pore of his body. Enjoying every moment, his eyes were closed and he looked very serene.

He hoped that nothing could get in the way of his relaxation.

"Greetings, Illuto." He heard his grandfather's voice.

'Geh.' The temporary heir gave a disappointed blink of an eye, knowing his time alone is now ruined.

Through his years of self-discipline of not showing displeasure, he had kept his face as a zen-like state. Illuto kept the polite and serene guise to keep business professional, though in some instance a small slip of emotion would materialize. He hoped his grandfather doesn't notice his slip.

"Good morning, Ojii-san." Illuto puts his teacup down and turns to the direction of the older male. "Would you like to join me with a cup of tea?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to join." Zeno took up the offer and sat on the cushion a servant efficiently provided.

The butler threw out the already brewed green tea leaves and replaced it with a new batch of dried leaves. The fragrance of the Camellia sinensis leaves left the pot and Zeno immediately couldn't recognise the aroma of the tea.

"I had the tea imported from a country called 'Chuugoku' (China), just beside the Kakin Empire," Illuto informed.

"Oh, really now?" Zeno knew the country his grandson was talking about, but the country was confidential and kept to itself as the country of Nihon (Japan). The country wasn't widely spoken of but the connection between Kakin Empire and Chuugoku runs deep.

"Yes, my previous employer was the leader of a political party and I had to eliminate his opposing rival," Illuto responded.

The heir could recall the time when the obviously bald politician, hidden by a very noticeable wig cursed at the unfortunate teashop owner for the apparently terrible tea they'd served. Even though Illuto knew little about proper tea etiquette, the tea that was served was very delicious.

So wanting to save his future tea provider, Illuto stepped in with a tranquil smile and halt his employer in his rant.

" _Why don't we continue on with our conservation? Li-san?"_ Even with no hint of menace in his words, his employer quickly squirmed away from the young assassin sitting across the table.

That had secured his supply of exotic tea which his childish side of him had jumped in delight, though mostly the memories of Rena had affected his love with tea.

"The country is a very lovely place with a deep history, though I'd like to return once more." Illuto exhaled in displeasure.

He ate the most delicious foods while he was staying in the Chuugoku, it will be an understatement if admitting it was just a great place.

Yu-san the teashop owner, had somewhat become his comrade. Yu-san's shipping of tea from other country was very vast and Illuto couldn't be happier when he landed a goldmine. A goldmine of a information gathers that is. On the surface, no one knew that Yu-san's trading company is a humble tea seller with no connection to the underworld, but being in the Zoldyck family has its privileges.

Yu-san knew that Illuto would one day drop by the country and estimated the day when he would arrive to 'coincidentally' bump into him, but Illuto knew from the experience eyes and the concealed Nen that the underground informant was not a normal tea seller from first glance.

Both have a mutual agreement and created an alliance.

"There is another way to enter that country," Zeno snapped the young heir out of his musing. "You can obtain a hunter license from the hunter exam."

"Hunter exams?" Illuto thought.

He's an idiot. How could he forget something like that existed. For god sakes, one of the main plot developing object was that very item. Though being busy with work and training does tend tires him out, he was clouded with the two activities to even keep his sanity.

"Yes, with the license, access is granted to about ninety percent of countries that are normally restricted, including Chuugoku." The previous patriarch replied. "Though I do not want you to obtain it just yet, I'd want you to establish your occupation of being an assassin without the help of the license. Consider it training."

Thus, the beginning of a tea addiction had made it his motivation for his hunter exam.

* * *

 **8 years old**

Illuto had located the exam very easily.

Being located underground in an airport would have thrown many unsuspected participants off course. But being the heir to the most notorious family, he has his sources of information.

He needed the licenses for his next job which requires infiltrating a restricted civilization, he doesn't have much time and he needed it quick. He can't afford to be late for his job.

"Hey there!" Illuto heard an obnoxious voice. "It seems like you're new!"

The white-haired boy watched as a big man made his way to him, 'Can't the old man tell he's thinking.'

"My name is Tompa. I guess I should give you some advice about the exam, of course, I have seventeen years of experience!" The bothersome man kept chirping.

"Do you want candy?" Tompa tried luring his prey to his trap. "You're very young. How did you get here? Did you lose your parents? Do you want uncle to help you find them?"

Will that guy shut his mouth?

The rookie crusher internally smirked, 'When I gain the kid's trust, I can crush his dreams right in front of him!'

It is obvious to the heir of the older male's intention.

Illuto with his eyes closed the whole time spoke, "Thank you, Tompa-san. Now I'll be off." Illuto gave the older man an eerily calm stare.

The young heir walked off into the crowd to lose the fat man.

Tompa was not stupid but it had been was a long time he ever felt this crept out, the kid he approached was not normal. He could tell from the dangerous smile he received.

'What a creepy kid…' Tompa thought.

Though he would be crushing other rookies, he must make sure to avoid the white-haired child.

"Welcome! Everyone!" Someone yelled from a microphone. All of the participants' focus all directed to the high platform, "I am Kolp, the first examiner. The 270th exam now officially has begun."

The elevator doors were beginning to shut, close to the people who are just about to arrive. The unlucky ones banged on the metal doors, begging for the doors to open. But mother luck was not on their side.

'Wow, talk about bad luck.' Illuto inwardly smirked as he watched.

The majority's focus was on the banging door, but a cough from the microphone had brought the attention back to the examiner.

"You will just need to find your way out of this place within 12 hours. As you can see the elevator is locked, so that option is crossed out of the book. The only way you can exit this place is through the maze ahead." The examiner explained. "You can use any method available."

The pressure is on now, Illuto can see many tensing when the first stage was explained. The young heir noticed many adults staring at his direction with smirks, no doubtable thinking he is an easy target.

'Let them think that and when they finally realised, their head will be separated from their bodies.' Illuto gave a peaceful smile for the brutal thought.

"Now then let the test begin!" Kolp yelled into the microphone and posed a dramatic stance.

The crowd rushed forwards and entered the multiple gates that led them into the maze.

'...Idiots.' Illuto giggled at the cluster of desperate examinees pushing.

"Hey Girly!" Illuto heard the voice but ignored it. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" That voice yelled again with an annoyed undertone.

The white-haired boy felt a hand coming towards his long braided hair and was on alert. He turned just in time to grab the hooligan's arm, the man was obviously part of the mobs that could be easily killed off.

"Yes, mister?" The temporary heir gave a smile.

The hooligan responded with a yell, "Don't you give me a fake smile you creepy brat!"

"Now that hurts my feelings, please apologize to me?" Illuto applied more pressure to his grip.

With the unknown mistake of approaching a Zoldyck, the hooligan won't let the brat ruin his pride, "Fuck off, you son of a bitch!"

"Now, now." Illuto gave a bone-crushing grip and the sound of cracked bones illuminated the room.

The man screamed. But the screaming ceases, the head fell off of his head and rolled on the ground.

Participants that haven't entered the maze yet watched in horror at the scene that played. The fully grown male was slouched on the floor and the cause of that was the young child. The crowd was silenced when the boy eyed them.

The kid is a monster.

"Ara, I brought attention to myself. That's no good…" Illuto thought out loud and then joked, "Should I get rid of the witnesses?"

His joke does not seem like a joke at all, and the frightened examinees quickly rushed into the maze hoping to get far away from the monster as possible. What was left was the few participants that were observing the scene, they are calm and obviously have the potential to be hunters. They weren't frightened by the scene but definitely was uneased by it.

'I guess I should get going then.' Illuto thought.

The young heir took a stroll into the maze and proceeded to find a spot when he sensed that no one is watching he focused his nen on his shadows.

Illuto found the exit by using his shadow steps, he slid in the shadows caused by the walls and maneuvered through the maze one section by one. There were traps that got progressively harder as he approached the exit, but many were avoided with the help of his Nen ability.

He popped out once in a while to replenish his Nen and ran for the duration until it was fine to use shadow steps. Near the exit, he sensed no one nearby and materialise his body once again and walked out.

"Number 305, first one to finish with the time of fifty-two minutes." He heard the speakers announce.

With extra time he rested by the walls to recharge the lost nen. While he rested, he heard screams and fighting in the maze. The people must be picking off competition or got caught in the traps.

.

.

.

30 minutes had passed.

It was getting boring for the assassin and he pondered.

The job is next week and he would have to fly across the world to the job's location. He won't make it in time if the test took too long.

Then he had an idea.

"Examiner, if I were to be the only surviving participant, will I be the only one who passes?" Illuto's mischievous side asked to the camera.

"That will be correct." The speaker responded.

"Then does it matter if I were to kill them all?" The insane boy spoke. His bangs covered his eyes and nen around him changed, the dark aura coated him when he started to ooze bloodlust.

It's fine to kill them right? After all, they are useless mobs. They have no significance and they will not be missed, right?

Yes…

"That will be fine."

.

.

.

That is his cue to re-enter the maze.

The monster's speed had made a dent on the ground when he initially dashed into the maze.

"He-heh ha…"

He laughed when he spotted his first victim.

The blood splattered to the floor.

Their heads were ripped apart from their spines.

His hands soaked with blood.

.

.

.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!"

The voice of Tompa's had snapped him out of his frenzy. He realized he is choking the poor man's neck and holding him in the air. The Rena inside him instinctively loosen his hold, he but did not release him.

Even though the man is a bastard, he would be relevant for the plot. His future brother would need to meet him and overcome the trouble the pig in front him cause.

Fine, he will let him live.

"Then you must not leave this maze or that will be a trouble for me since I must be the one only who finish this maze so I can pass the exam."

'Who is he to play god?'

The poor man almost pissed his pants and shook his head furiously, agreeing to the conditions set for him.

Illuto threw the man to the side before disappearing. Now that his mind is clear to the bloodlust, he reflected on himself.

'What's wrong with me?' He clenched his fist.

He is the perfect assassin born to the Zoldyck family and trained personally by Zeno. He killed unnecessarily and that caused emotions he deemed unnecessary to erupt, he couldn't explain his current state.

This is not like him.

While Rena is calm and collective, he was born to be a heartless assassin. With the two characteristics, he had merged into one person.

Was he Illuto or was she Rena?

Whose emotions is he feeling?

And confusion caused the outcome the emptiness he felt.

* * *

"12 hours now had passed. With only one person to pass the test, the test will end with the said person as a hunter." Kolp announced with the Chairman besides him.

Netero watched the young boy who literally massacred the majority of the participants. He was watching the whole exam when he was surprised when the Zoldyck started to massacre everyone in his path, though for the rest was saved by the mercy given by the boy and was traumatised when the bloody assassin greeted them on their had made the remaining people fail their exam.

The chairman explained the uses of the licenses and the cons to the Zoldyck assassin. With the introduction to the hunter world finished Netero wanted to ask the young boy.

"But I am curious. What was your plan after gaining the license?" The older man asked.

"I guess continuing my job and be a part-time botanist," Illuto answered. But he just wants to be a botanist for the sake of his tea addiction.

"Ho?" The old man was very similar to his grandfather when he said that very word.

Netero informed, "Since you have already know nen, then I won't need to bother you with that."

"I guess once I receive the license I am free to go?" Illuto asked.

"That's correct." The old man responded.

When he was handed the certificate and the card, he pocketed it in his breast pocket. He was about to turn for the exit behind him but he was stopped.

"Tell your grandfather I said hello, Illuto-kun." Netero said to the heir.

The heir noticed he never mentioned his name before and gave a smile, "I will Netero-san."

The chairman gave a grandfatherly laugh, since he too never mentioned his name once, "Ho ho ho! Would you want to drop by for some tea?"

He knows.

The old man knows that his current mind is not in the right condition and which is why is he offering to help.

"I would like to take the offer, but you see I'm tight with time. My next client is waiting for me."

With a disappointed laugh, Netero replied. "Come to drop by anytime from next week, I heard from a birdy you're quite a shogi player."

'Birdy? Must be grandfather.' Illuto chuckled. "I'll be sure to drop by, but now I must make my way to my next job."

He left the room now with a game of shogi after his job.

* * *

The week had passed by monotonously with his job Illuto was able to keep his mind on his work, not worrying about the mental state as he killed his targets.

"Was killing always this empty?" He said out loud.

The bodies that surround him covered with blood did not affect him. His mind is in a state of emptiness.

'Who am I killing for anyways?'

'Is this the person who I really want to turn out to be?'

With his confusion at hand, he desperately needed an answer. He headed straight to the hunter association building after his job.

Illuto walked up to the tall building and headed to the reception to check in.

"Good afternoon, I had an appointment with the chairman Netero-san," Illuto informed the lady behind the desk.

"I see, may I have your name?" The receptionist is definitely suspicious with him.

"Illuto, Illuto Zoldyck." He responded with his patience running thin.

The woman was frightened by his last name, having a notorious killer part of the infamous family in front of her is certainly frightening to any people.

"O-oh, let me have a check!" Her hands went to the keyboard as quick as she can, her fingers are visibly shaking.

"There will be no need." The voice of Netero said.

"C-chairman!" Her voice came out shakingly, relieved at the appearance of the strongest hunter.

"He is my personal guest, so no need for a check-in," Netero spoke to the receptionist. Then he teased, "Though I have to admit, your Nen was so noticeable from far away. What caused you to be this irritated?"

'Irritated?' He didn't even notice his was letting his Nen out.

"Come, follow me," Netero instructed the unstable child.

They took the elevator to Netero's floor where Japanese furniture decorated the whole ground, the chairman and young heir took a seat by the shogi table that was already set out.

"Netero-san, am I needed in this world?" Illuto voiced in the midst of the game. He moved the rook up.

All this time he was silent, throughout the game he didn't know how to word his confusion. But having the words leaving his mouth also doesn't sound right.

He wasn't the calm and tranquil Illuto. The mask he put up shattered. The years of isolation had made him realise the suffering Killua must have gone through. His family did love him but not in a way Rena was used to, the love they gave him was almost empty to his heart.

"What did you mean by that?" Netero calmly stated as he moved his gold general.

"The emptiness I felt when being surrounded by my family, the emptiness I felt killing. Who am I even killing for?" His eyes started to waver.

"Hmm, you are certainly different to the other Zoldycks I have met. Your humanity is still in tack." Netero sipped his tea and informed.

"Humanity?" Illuto's eyes widen at the word.

"Most of the Zoldycks I've met had thrown away their sense of humanity and became the cold killer they become, they became insane." The chairman of the hunter association spoke. "Though your grandfather was a fine example of an assassin, he had kept his work apart from his daily routine. While killing is his job he doesn't take the pleasure out of it."

Being humane… so that's the answer behind all the actions of mercy he gave.

He felt a presence behind him, a familiar one.

"Illuto, is this what you have been feeling all this time?" Zeno appeared.

Illuto's breath caught within his lungs. His fear had increased tenfold.

Was his grandfather here the entire time? Did he listen to all the conversation he had with Netero?

"You are just like myself when I was younger." The serenity of the voice came from his grandfather jolted him.

His eyes widen as his grandfather spoke.

"Though I was the only child, that's the only reason I became the heir. I will not mention this to your father, but once a new heir is selected act as this conversation had never happened. I'll help you." Zeno spoke.

'What's this?' A drop of water came from somewhere.

Illuto then realised his face is wet from the tears from his eyes.

This was the first time he'd cried in this life.

* * *

 **13 years old**

Today's the day where Killua was born.

Every generation of the Zoldycks has a prodigy that has the rights to become the family heir.

Illuto was not that prodigy, his new little brother is.

"Killua will be the next heir of the Zoldyck family." His father announced to his family by the bed of his mother.

Illuto was handed Killua to be held, the small child opened his blue eyes and gave a small cry. With experience with his other brothers he rocked Killua to calm him down, instantly Killua was silent and his eyes became droopy.

"Father!" Illumi voiced.

Illumi had admired his older brother and having Illuto's status stripped away like that had him felt frustration.

"Illumi, it's fine," Illuto said to his brother. "Ojii-san, Otou-san and I decided on it."

"But Onii-san…" Illumi clenched his fingers.

"Killua will have the potential to become a better heir than me, he is a special boy and the Zoldyck will be in good hands if he leads them," Illuto announced as Killua gripped his fingers.

Illumi is not happy, he is not happy that the decision was made.

"Illumi please love this child." Illuto's tranquil voice spoke.

Then the eldest child of the Zoldyck handed the child to the second eldest, the warm bundle rested in his arms and was fast asleep.

The boy greatly resembles Illumi's older brother. Illumi decided to give the child a chance.

He will love him and protect him like his older had said. If the child is not up to the standard of his older brother, he would might want to persuade his father.

"Fine, I'll give this child a chance." Illumi's frustrated voice spoke.

A rare genuine smile was plastered on Illuto's face. "I'm glad."

Illumi handed the crying child back to his older brother and Illuto began to calm the child down. Killua must have been exposed to Illumi's irritated Nen.

Illuto rocked the baby and Killua played with his hands.

With Killua's birth, the previous heir no longer has the responsibility on his shoulders. He is handing the responsibility to his infant brother. Quite pathetic, but Illuto wanted Killua to follow the plot and find Gon, then he would have a great friend for the future to come.

"Welcome to the world Killua." Illuto's tender voice spoke.

* * *

 **Illuto was questioning his existence in this chapter and it was difficult for me to write this chapter.**

 **For those don't know his age, Illuto will be 25 when the main story starts and one year older than Illumi.**


End file.
